1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium stored with a program for an image forming system, and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a system including a plurality of image forming apparatuses each including a RIP (Raster Image Processor) that performs a rasterization process of print data and a printer connected to the RIP, in order to uniformize drawing results of print images formed by the image forming apparatuses, there are cases where the rasterization process of the print data is performed by any one of a plurality of RIPs unifiedly. For example, in a hybrid work flow system, the rasterization process of print data can be unifiedly performed by a CTP-RIP (Computer To Plate-Raster Image Processor).
However, for example, in a case where image forming is performed by a digital printer connected to a digital-RIP for a PDF (Portable Document Format) data that is print data, by performing the rasterization process by the CTP-RIP, attribute information disappears. Accordingly, since the attribute information is not included in image data generated by the rasterization process, an outline process, thinning, contour enhancement, and the like (hereinafter, referred to as an “outline process and the like”) using the attribute information of a text and a graphic cannot be performed in a digital printer, so that an outlined character is garbled or a thin line is rubbed in a printed image, whereby there is a problem in that the printing quality is degraded.
As a prior art for solving the problem that the printing quality of texts and graphics is degraded by forming an image by the digital printer connected to the digital-RIP for the image data generated by the rasterization process performed by the CTP-RIP, there is the prior art disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-268916. According to the prior art, a text and graphic portion among the image data generated by the rasterization process by the CTP-RIP is determined. Then, in a de-screening process for gradation conversion of the image data, gradation conversion using binarization is performed for the portion determined as the text and graphic portion. In this way, the degradation of the printing quality of the text and graphic portion is prevented.